Estrellas
by SAKURITA HIWATARI
Summary: ¿Por que la vida esta llena de cosas problemáticas como crecer, la edad, las chicas bonitas, las responsabilidades, la cobardía, el viento, los deseos, los secretos,… las estrellas? por que no puede ser un poco mas simple! ShikaTema


Como todos sabemos Naruto es la gran obra de Kishimoto-sama

Como todos sabemos Naruto es la gran obra de Kishimoto-sama.

Yo solamente soy una niña a la que le gusta imaginar historias y decidí compartir esta con todos ustedes, la quiero dedicar a los enamorados que no se animan a decirlo.

La canción titula "Secreto Amor" es música típica de mi país (Bolivia) es que de vez en cuando hay que retomar las raíces, originalmente la interpreta Yuri Ortuño en cantante del Dúo Proyección, pero hay una versión mas moderna y rockera del Grupo Jade (esa me gusta más por que tiene buen ritmo)

Aclaración: lo que esta entre / es parte de la canción, que lo disfruten.

"**Estrellas"**

**Por : Sakura Hiwatari Disel**

Era una de esas tardes de las mas comunes y ordinarias, esas en las que no pasa nada en particular, estaba un poco nublado, pero no hacia ni frió ni calor, o sea era una tardes en las que nunca pasa nada de nada.

- Por fin acabe este trabajo tan problemático, solamente guardo esto y me voy a la azotea a ver las nubes, hoy hay bastantes...

Toc. Toc

- Pase

- Hokage sama te manda esto, quiere que lo revises y le des tu opinión

- ¿Ahora?, pero me dijeron que cuando acabe lo que me mando hace rato me podía ir

- Son las 4 de la tarde, el horario de trabajo en la oficina es hasta las 7, no te puedes ir antes de eso

- Que problemático, Bueno ya dámelos - le extendió la mano para recibir un montón de papeles

- Shikamaru, ya no eres un niño que puede irse a jugar una vez que termina la tarea, asume tus obligaciones con mas responsabilidad- le dijo el chunin mientras cerraba la puerta tras de el.

Crecer era un asunto problemático, hasta hace unos meses se podía decir que solo era un niño, pero luego había aprobado el examen chunin si ni siquiera querer hacerlo y sus padres se salieron con el cuento de que ya era todo un "hombrecito" y eso era lo problemático había momentos en los cuales se sentía que aun era niño para hacer algunas cosas y que era hombre para otras.

- No entiendo por que se supone que soy un hombre para hacer esto pero aun soy un niño para ti, por que rayos la vida es tan problemática- se dijo a si mismo algo molesto mientras revisaba los documentos que le habían encargado

/Desde un tiempo a esta parte sin que lo sepas mi

mente ya no piensa si no es en ti, caminamos

tú y yo mundos diferentes y tratar de

encontrarte sería el fin./

Ella era 3 años mayor que el, era la hija del anterior Kasekage, era fuerte, valiente, atrevida y para colmo bonita, en cambio el no era mas que un niño débil y cobarde que juega con las sombras y no hace mas que recostarse para ver nubes.

/Juntar dos almas como las nuestras en un amor,

es querer que un día la luna llena se

acerque al sol./

Un fuerte viento amenazo con hacer caer los papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio, aunque le daba flojera levantarse para cerrar la ventana lo hizo pues le daba aun mas pereza tener que recoger los papeles si llegaran a caerse.

- Ay el viento- se dijo así mismo mientras cerraba la problemática ventana y recordaba tantas veces en las que había sentido como una suave brisa lo acariciaba mientras veía las nubes y había imaginado que ella estaba junto a el acompañándolo.

/Las ilusiones que hay en mi mente

me hacen soñar que te tengo a veces entre

mis brazos y tú no estas, y tú no

estás, secreto amor./

El era tan cobarde como para animarse a decirle algo, por mas inteligente que fuera no veía ninguna manera factible de decirle lo que sentía, de hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo era algo tan problemático, aunque había momentos en los que deseaba tanto acercarse a ella.

/Muchas veces he visto tus ojos limpios y he

sentido el deseo de amar tu piel, tú eres

mi amor secreto, mi amor furtivo y he de amarte

en silencio en mi soledad./

Ya estaba atardeciendo dentro de poco podría irse a casa, ese problemático viento se había llevado sus nubes y le había dejado un cielo despejado en el que resplandecía la luna y comenzaban a despuntar las primeras estrellas.

/Juntar dos almas como las nuestras en un amor,

es querer que un día la luna llena se

acerque al sol./

Dejo su informe del trabajo que le mandaron a hacer en el escritorio de la Hokage y se fue a su casa, de rato en rato le echaba una fugaz mirada al cielo esperando que alguna nubecilla se asomase, pero esa nubecilla parecía estar tan lejana como ella.

Compartió la cena con sus padres y luego se fue a dormir, de hecho aun no tenia sueño solo quería ir a su habitación, acomodarse en el umbral de la ventana y dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo, por que en el desierto no habían nubes y si en estos momentos estuviera con ella tendría que conformarse con ver esas hermosas estrellas junto a ella.

/ Las ilusiones que hay en mi mente

me hacen soñar que te tengo a veces entre

mis brazos y tú no estas, y tú no

estás, secreto amor.../

Que les pareció? Espero que dejen sus reviews, estoy abierta a recibir cualquier opinión. Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, quisiera que de una vez estén juntos, es que tienen tanta química, y mientras leía un fic sobre ellos escuche la canción en el minibús y se me ilumino y me pase todo el camino imaginándolo.


End file.
